Hero of the Gorons
by Video Game Fanatic
Summary: Chapter Two's up. Darmani's story. It starts out a little before Majora's Mask
1. Boredom

I've been wanting to write this story for a while. It tells of Darmani; his thoughts, feelings, how he died. I'm also writing one for Mikau. This is only the first part, I'll write more of it later.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda. I own no part of this story, aside from the plot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I rolled into a ball to advoid the fire from the dragon. The flame bounced off my rock-like hide.  
  
As I sat there in a ball, I started to roll forward. As I picked up speed, spikes burst from my back.  
  
It was because of these spikes that my enemies feared me. The spikes that grew naturally from my back unleashed their maximum power when I rolled my fastest.  
  
Other than scare my enemies, my spikes had one other use. They helped give me traction in the Goron Races. Because of them, I have never lost a race.  
  
But the problem at hand now was the dragon. He hadn't noticed that I was coming closer until it was too late.  
  
The dragon let out a screech that was heard by all. The Goron family it had been attacking curled up and quaked in fear. It was too late fore the dragon. My spikes rode across his underside.  
  
As the fire-breathing menace took his last breath, the Goron family cheered. "Thank you, Darmani!" They cried.  
  
They started dancing around the dead dragon, an ancient Goron ritual.   
  
"Oh, it was nothing." I said modestly. I saved Gorons from danger nearly every single day. My people were very danger-prone, and I was getting too used to it. It wasn't even a challenge for me anymore.   
  
I left the dancing family sadly. More and more Gorons were gathering around, picking up the festive atmosphere around the dead dragon.  
  
The Goron elder stopped as he walked by. His son continued walking, though. As the elder walked closer to me, I was careful to keep my head down.  
  
"You've done it again. You've saved Gorons that were in danger. Why are you not happy with yourself. Why do you sit here sadly instead of joining in the festivities like you used to?"  
  
How did he know to ask me that? Did he notice how I had been keeping low at the parties lately?  
  
"It's all too easy." I confessed to him. "It used to be a fun challenge to beat a dragon, or some dodungo that had wandered up the mountain. Now it's just so easy that I grow bored of it."  
  
He patted my back. "I see. You don't find it fun anymore. Well, you don't have to have fun. Just keep in mind that you are saving the lives on innocent Gorons. I do hope you come to your senses and join the party taking place now in your honor."  
  
With that, the Elder continued heading to the dragon's carcuss, where the party was starting to get roudy. He wanted me to join in, but I didn't want to.  
  
Looking up to the sky, I made a silent wish. "Din, Farore, Nayru. Please here my plea. Give me an obstacle that will challenge my very existance. Give me a challenge worth taking. I beg of you this one wish. Please."  
  
My head fell and I plopped down in the snow. I hated to say it, but my life was boring. I was the most popular Goron. Everyone watched my triumph in everything. Everyone was my fan.  
  
Why had I grown bored of it? Why did everything seem so repetitive now? Why do I even bother to stay here? I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I disappeared for a few days.  
  
"Come on, my boy!" I heard the Goron Elder yell over to me. He still wanted me to join, as did the rest of the Gorons.  
  
"Come on, Darmani!"  
  
"You'll have fun, Darmani! Please join us!"  
  
Sighing, I shook my head. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." I called out to them.   
  
True to my word, I began heading back to the Goron shrine. The door was left open to air out the hot building. As I wandered in, I wasn't surprised to find even the small shop empty. Every single Goron on the moutain was celebrating my victory.  
  
Why wasn't I, though?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued, hopefully soon. Please review. I want to know if you liked it or not. 


	2. Death

Okay, here's the next part. Anyway, go ahead and read it. Oh, yeah, the disclaimer. I almost forgot it. *Whistles innocently*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda. *Wails* I own no part of this story! I actually own the plot. I don't even own how it ends!   
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The icy winds stung my face as I trudged along. Gorons may be powerfully built, but we are virtually powerless in cold weather. My powerful arms were frozen and numb.  
  
I was nearly convinced I would die of frostbite.  
  
Finally, my wishful challenge had come to life. A masked child had been seen on the top of Snowhead. The elder had happened to witness it, then sent me to explore.   
  
Snowhead Temple was always a little colder than the rest of the mountain, said to be blanketed in snow to keep curious young Gorons out, but this cold was almost unbearable for even me.  
  
What really scared me was that the Mountain Village and Goron Shrine were also covered with snow. That was something that had never happened before.  
  
And the Elder blamed it all on the mask-wearing kid. He claimed the imp had very strong magical powers and caused it to be winter along the whole mountain.  
  
That had to be one powerful kid, if he managed to do it. Of course, it wouldn't be my job to deal with him, unless he was still on the mountain.  
  
Suddenly, the ground started shaking around me; a gargantuan snowball was rolling towards me! I jumped out of the way, quickly, and sighed as it rolled by.  
  
"Woah! This masked guy doesn't want any visitors to the temple!" I had to make that comment to someone. Unfortunately, the only person here was myself.  
  
Finally, I could see the spiral walkway leading up to the tower through the heavy fog. My stomach sank as I saw the huge snowballs endlessly making their way down. But what else could I do? I had to scale up to the entrance of the tower.  
  
It actually turned out easy to dodge the snowballs, and it became easier when I attempted to punch them apart. It took under an hour to reach the top.  
  
There I stopped. Right outside the entrance to the temple, I stopped and turned around. I had reached the place where I felt I was likely to die. Was this where my destiny had taken me?   
  
Perhaps the Goddesses had heard my plea and answered my bored prayers. Maybe this opponent would be formidable, even life-threatening.  
  
Keeping that in mind, I boldly marched into the temple.  
  
  
  
AS I entered, the first thing I noticed was the temperature. It was, if possible, colder than it was outside. The ground in here was also covered in deep snow.  
  
The large chamber I had entered seemed almost empty, even though I couldn't see the whole thing from my angle. I wondered if there was anything in there at all.  
  
My question was answered quickly enough when I heard a young voice ring out, echoing against the empty, spread out walls.  
  
"Kill the Goron, my creation! The temple's not done; I need you to stall this pitiful hero," -he said that with a sneer- "while I finish my work for the real hero."  
  
Real hero? What did he mean by that? Wasn't I a real enough hero for this unseen voice? Well, I'd have to try and be.  
  
The ground started shaking again, only this time it was even harder. Before I knew it, I was on the ground with a mechanical something above me.  
  
What was it? I tried to pull myself up, but I got caught by the thing's hooves. He crunched me, then kept running.  
  
By the time I got up, I didn't have to wonder where it had gone. The beast was getting ready to charge again, this time starting from a further distance; it was approaching too rapidly!   
  
"Aaaaaaah!" I sceamed as I tried to run out of the way. It was too fast for me though, and it knocked the wind out of me before I could even roll up.  
  
"Stupid Goron!" The echoing voice laughed. "You wasted your life in vain by trying to stop me! Goht, finish him off!"  
  
The next moments went by in slow motion. I could see flashes of the skullkid laughing, but they were mixed with the approaching Goht.  
  
It got me before I even knew what was happening. I vaguely felt the horn cut into my chest. I only vaguely saw the room fade away to be replaced by sky and snow.  
  
Two simple thoughts passed through my head. The first of which was acknowledging that I was transported outside. The second was but the words: I am going to die.  
  
That was it. From there I remembered nothing else.  
----------------------------------  
Okay, that sure wrapped up fast. I was going to put more content in it, but I had to somehow make him outside so the Gorons would know he was dead. They did bury him after all. Oh, yeah, I'm going to write an epilouge. It's going to wrap everything else up; what the Gorons do and so on. 


End file.
